


Mistake

by Moviemuncher



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: All actually consensual, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Sebastian Moran, M/M, Omega Jim Moriarty, Sex, Smut, beta, dubcon???, fluff?, omega universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moviemuncher/pseuds/Moviemuncher
Summary: Nobody knew Jim Moriarty was an omega. Except Sebastien Moran.His bodyguard, sniper and second in command. Or, more uncommonly known, his mate. It happened somewhat accidentally, back when Jim thought he could hide it from everybody. But one skipped dose of hormones and heat suppressants later, he was trapped in a meeting with another alpha.





	

Nobody knew Jim Moriarty was an omega. Except Sebastien Moran.  
His bodyguard, sniper and second in command. Or, more uncommonly known, his mate. It happened somewhat accidentally, back when Jim thought he could hide it from everybody. But one skipped dose of hormones and heat suppressants later, he was trapped in a meeting with another alpha. This alpha was a crime boss, or, he had been until Jim had taken over. 

He was ranting incessantly when Jim felt whoozy. He blinked, and tried to brace himself, elbows on the desk. All he could smell was alpha pheromones, two. One was strong and bitter like licorice, the other was woodsy and clean. Sebastien shifted against the wall, he was opposite Jim by the door. Jim looked up and was flooded with desire at the long, lean figure of his sniper. He felt his pants become snug, and his trousers insufferably restrictive. Both alphas took a collective sniff. Sebastien looked out the door. The other alpha twisted around also, both confused.  
Jim shrunk down in his chair. 

He looked for the gun under the desk. 

It wasn't there. Dammit. He'd taken it apart and left it in the drawer when this alpha came in unannounced, he'd felt safe with Sebastien there. However, Sebastien's biology meant there was an increased risk. Sebastien figured it out first and managed two steps before the other alpha laughed. Jim and Sebastien froze. 

"Goddamn omegas. Always covering themselves up." He laughed again. "Come here precious."

Jim nearly gagged at the thought. However, his own body was betraying him, straining for something to fix this incredible discomfort. It was beginning to burn already. There was a reason they called it a heat. He bit down on a pained groan. He looked at Sebastien and saw the sniper was tensed, ready to leap. Jim flinched.  
The other man started coming around the desk and that's when Sebastien pounced. He hit the other man bodily and sent them both crashing to the floor. Jim pushed the chair backwards on its wheels. He spun around on it and stood, going around the desk, then stopping. The whole building had alphas dotted here and there. It was probably safer in here. The two alphas were snarling and growling, but Moran had the upper hand. He was bigger, fitter and had made the first move. Jim watched with none of the usual pleasure, and severe cramps, as Sebastien pulled out his gun and shot the man. 

It was loud, and blood splashed back onto the gun muzzle, Moran's hand and wrist. He stood. He looked at Jim, and placed the gun behind him. Out of Jim's reach, and not easily accessible to himself. Moran stalked forwards, Jim stumbled back but his stomach made that hard as it began to crunch. He panted and Moran finally ran him into a wall. He leaned against it and began to sink down as Moran stood over him. He was scenting him. And Jim couldn't help but do the same. Sebastien was the clean wood smell, which was somewhat of a relief. However, he didn't want this at all. His body wanted an alpha, but Jim didn't. Sebastien's hands came to rest on either side of his shoulders and he leaned right in, nose at Jim's neck. Jim tried to tuck his neck with his shoulders. Sebastien growled and Jim nearly whimpered. Stupid, weak omega body. 

"Get off." He croaked. Sebastien pulled his head away. 

"You should have told me boss." Sebastien said. Boss. Huh. 

"Why? So you could'a raped me sooner?" He retorted, trying to sink further down. Moran snarled in his face eliciting a sharp inhale. Better than a whine. 

"No. So I could protect you better. How am I supposed to prepare to defend you from alphas when I don't know when you're heat kicks in?" Moran sounded offended. "Did you know you were due today?"

Jim shook his head and Sebastien's fist hit the wall. Jim jolted the other way and collided with Sebastien's other forearm. Moran shook his head. 

"Sorry... You're on suppressants too?" Sebastien guessed.

"Of course." Jim rasped. The heat was getting to him everywhere. 

"Let's get you out of here. I'll have someone clean the body." He took Jim's arm by the bicep and began to lead him out, keeping hold. Jim leaned into his side, hopefully Moran's scent would help cover his. Plus, it was easier to walk if he leaned some of his weight on Moran. Or at least, that's what he told himself. It's not that it made him feel comforted at all, even if it was a pretense. Maybe if Jim cooperated he would be gentler. Or use protection. 

Sebastien lead him along a winding route to the car, opening the door and guiding him into the back. He shut the door and got in the front. He locked the doors. Jim felt safe enough that his body tried to bring attention to his cock. It was straining hard against his fly now. He placed his hand on it and nearly moaned in relief. Sebastien was making a low rumbling noise, not quite a growl but it wasn't a happy sound. Jim could feel a fluttering of anxiety in his chest. 

"Boss, I'm taking you home. You're going to lock yourself in. Call me when you're... No longer in heat." Sebastien said. Jim looked around, they were nearly home. It was all going to be fine. And Sebastien had just said he wasn't going to...

"Wait" Jim cried. "Don't... Go."

"I'm not going anywhere. We're not even there yet." Sebastien replied and his voice was gentle. Jim leaned towards the sound. His cock was positively gushing precome and it had stained through his pants and suit trousers. It must smell sublime to Sebastien, to any alpha. Jim panted and pressed his palm down to try and satisfy himself, rubbing with no consideration to Sebastien in the front seat. The car braked after a shape turn onto the pavement. Jim tensed up again, he'd have to go out onto the street, to his apartment door without getting ravaged by some brute.  
Sebastien came to the door again and opened it. He leaned in and hooked his arm around Jim's. He pulled him out quickly, with some care, and slammed the door after him. He locked the car with the key fob and scooped Jim up. He grumbled, unhappy with this coddling and manhandling. Sebastien carried him into the building and to his apartment. Jim tried to be helpful, to fish his keys out but dropped them with his shaking fingers. 

Useless omega. Weak omega. 

Sebastien didn't scold him. He leaned him against the wall, back on his feet, and leant down to fetch the keys. He unlocked the door and helped Jim inside. He shut the door after him. 

"Can you get to bed by yourself?" Sebastien asked, heading towards the kitchen, Jim leaning against the front door frame. "I'm going to get you something to eat and drink then leave. I'll lock the door and post the keys back through okay?"

His voice was getting strained, Jim noted. Jim squirmed at the uncomfortable slickness of his groin and legs. He wobbled to the bedroom and stripped off his blazer first, then his shoes and belt. As soon as he wrestled his belt buckle loose he undid his button and fly and pulled it all down. His pants clung to his groin but soon peeled off. He groaned at the cool air that hit his sensitive shaft and balls. He fumbled with the top button of his shirt, and pulled it over his head instead of struggling to the end. 

"Fu...." Sebastien's voice startled him, the man already forgotten about. Jim whipped around, overbalanced and fell back, managing to catch himself on the edge of his bed. The bigger man was holding a plate and glass. It appeared to be a sandwich, orange juice and an apple. Jim hadn't even known he'd had apples. 

Sebastien came and placed the plate and glass down. He turned around. Jim, half hazy with arousal, lustily looked him over. Sebastien was tall, well built and handsome. He could see the outline of his manhood pressing against Sebastien's trousers. It looked big, and thick, just as an alpha's should be. Jim whined. 

"Don't go. Stay." Jim ordered weakly. He had his hand lazily curled around his own prick. Sebastien swore. 

"You'll regret it, and then I'm going to regret it." Sebastien warned. Jim shook his head. 

"No I won't." He said plaintively. Then his brain kicked in. Seduce him. Appeal to his instincts. "Please. I need... I need you to fill me... Need a strong alpha."

Jim stroked himself lazily, hoping the scent of him would aid his unpractised babbling.  
Sebastien seemed taken with it. He pounced on Jim who pressed himself into the mattress initially. Then he pushed up into Sebastien who pinned him easily. His hand wrapped around Jim's pale throat but he wasn't cutting off his air. 

"I'm not gentle." Sebastien warned. 

"Don't care." 

Jim slightly wished he'd chosen better words when Sebastien pulled back just enough to flip him over. His hand rested on the back of Jim's neck to keep him down. He pressed between Jim's thighs, hands fumbling with his fly. Then he was lifting Jim's hip and thrusting. His cockhead pushed past his rim, and it felt too large. But there was no adjustment. Sebastien thrusted and pounded. His hands were bruising and his teeth dug into Jim's shoulder. Jim fisted his hands into the sheets but he was jolted carelessly along the bed. His knees couldn't quite find purchase, managing to raise himself then slipping and impaling himself further with each thrust. 

At least his cramps had abated. His prostate was rubbed often enough that there was pleasure in the pain too. He gapsed and squirmed as the sensitive spot was rubbed more frequently once Sebastien figures out the perfect angle. Those strong fingers were leaving bruises possessively around his neck and felt surprisingly good. His teeth were no longer biting the meat of his shoulder but nipping along his back and then kissing. 

The hand on his hip slipped down to Jim's cock and squeezed. It was firm but not hard, not seeking to inflict pain, only pleasure as he rubbed carefully, but speeding up in time with his thrusts. 

Inside of him he could feel the shaft of Sebastien's cock growing too, knotting him. 

"Please." Jim cried. He didn't want to get pregnant. "Please don't...."

"Don't what?" Sebastien asked, his pace slipping. It was now torturously slow but he was listening! Not like many alphas at all. 

"I don't want to get pregnant." Jim answered, terrified. Sebastien huffed soothingly and nuzzled along his neck, reacting instinctively to the omegas fear. 

"You won't." Sebastien promised with a faint kiss on his damp back. "You've been on suppressants?"

"Yes." Jim said, trying to pull off of Sebastien's cock, the knot still swelling but slower. Less than a minute and they'd be locked together. 

"Natural birth control." Sebastien whispered. "Take it later, acts as a morning after pill remember?"

Jim shook his head. 

"Mine's different. Please. Just get off. Please please please, I'll get you off another way." Jim was nearly sobbing as tears dripped down his face. His shame at turning into a blubbering mess showing on his flaming face. He would never recover when he finished this heat. Sebastien slipped out, letting go of Jim entirely. He whined and whimpered, pressing up to feel the relaxing touch of his sniper. Sebastien's hand touched his lower back. 

"Calm down. Turn over."

Jim rolled and nearly sighed in relief as Sebastien was still close by. Sebastien covered his front. Chest to chest he started licking and kissing Jim's jawline and neck. 

"It's okay. It's okay." He murmured between kisses. Jim's arms wound around his neck and he thrusted his still weeping cock against Sebastien's. One of Sebastien's hands supported himself on the mattress, whilst his other slid between them and grasped them both. He stroked them to completion, the orgasm sparking every nerve in his body. 

Jim collapsed back against the bed and Sebastien rolled to the side. He stood before Jim could turn into his side. He walked away, towards the ensuite. Jim soothed his own panic this time. He was just going to the bathroom to shower or clean up or something. He heard the shower turn on. But then Sebastien came back, and bent over him to scoop him up again. 

"Come on boss, I know you prefer to be clean." Jim snuggled into Sebastien's chest. The sniper set him down in the shower, standing him up as he joined him. Jim was barely aware of being washed, but the sensation of the cloth was certainly enough to trigger his hormone addled body again. 

Sebastien made him resist touching himself, nor did he touch Jim. 

Jim was near sobbing by the time they reached the bedroom again. Sebastien however was calm now. He laid a towel down on the bed and ordered Jim onto it. He made him lie still, on his stomach, his cock trapped between his body and the bed. Then Sebastien found the lube, and the condoms, and prepped himself. 

He slid between Jim's legs again and gently thrust into him this time. The water on their bodies added a slickness that still chafed. The sensations were too much, as was Sebastien's teeth on his neck. 

He bit down when he came, knotted in Jim but there was no fear of pregnancy now. Jim was exhausted by the time Sebastien cleaned them up a second time. He pulled Jim onto his chest and promised to keep him safe. 

Jim Moriarty doesn't regret skipping the dose by mistake. He doesn't regret telling Sebastien to stay, and he hopes Sebastien doesn't regret staying.


End file.
